If the sales tax in your city is $12.9\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$188$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Answer: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${12.9\%} \times {\$188} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $12.9\%$ is equivalent to $12.9 \div 100$ $12.9 \div 100 = 0.129$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.129$ $\times$ $$188$ = $$24.25$ You would pay $$24.25$ in sales tax.